Go! Greenman
|nameofseries =Go! Greenman |image =Yuke, Ike, Go! Greenman.png |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Kyodai Hero |aired =November 12, 1973 - September 27, 1974 |channel =Nippon Television |episodes =52 }} Go! Greenman is a Japanese tokusatsu show co-produced by and Nippon TV that aired from November 12, 1973, to September 27, 1974. It is a followup series to Go! Godman, but the two series do not share canon with each other. A followup to this series was also later made called Go! Ushiwaka Koujirou. Plot Deep beneath a playground in Japan, Maoh, the source of all evil in the world, plots his escape from the Underworld after being banished there by God. To escape this underground imprisonment, Maoh must obtain the blood of human children. To do so, Maoh commands his loyal underling: Tonchiki and a race of servile clay dolls known as Minions of Maoh, to do his bidding. But, God sent out a robotic envoy: Greenman to protect the children and prevent Maoh from escaping. Maoh eventually granted Tonchiki the ability to mutate his subordinates into . After Greenman's first battle, he gave the children small devices called Green Calls which they can use to call him when in danger. From then on, it was up to Greenman to defeat the monsters and rid the Earth of evil. Eventually, after Greenman destroyed Pattern Kaijin and dealt Tonchiki a humiliating defeat, Maoh decided to deploy the final minion: Alter Ego Maoh. Unfortunately for him, the children decided to launch a counterattack, and killed Alter Ego Maoh before it had a chance to mutate. Because of this, Maoh took matters into his own hands and decided to teleport to the surface himself to obtain the blood; though because Maoh was banished, he was not able to move his legs. Despite this, Maoh turned some of the children into stones for Tonchiki to haul away to the Underworld. Greenman attempted to stop him, but was quickly overpowered by Maoh's dark magic. To save their hero, the remaining three children uses the Green Calls to give power back to Greenman. Now fully recharged, Greenman teleported to the Underworld and retrieved the stones. Using one of his tools, the Greenman Stick, he transformed the stones back to children and electrocuted Maoh, returning peace to the world. Episodes #Greenman vs. Garamedon #Greenman vs. Antguirus #Greenman vs. Gejiru #Greenman vs. Gaira #Greenman vs. Bullpull #Greenman vs. Tsunojiras #Greenman vs. Stock #Greenman vs. Valingar #Greenman vs. Megahertz #Greenman vs. Dragonda #Greenman vs. Totsaurus #Greenman vs. Danbaraki #Greenman vs. King Takoras #Greenman vs. Gabara #Greenman vs. Gyaron #Greenman vs. Mohtles #Greenman vs. Bulguerrilla #Greenman vs. Alien Dorok #Greenman vs. Spider #Greenman vs. Foksaurus #Greenman vs. Blanca #Greenman vs. Iho Killer #Greenman vs. Gowarackdon #Greenman vs. Jairock #Greenman vs. Danketto #Greenman vs. Seguro No. 1 #Greenman vs. Inbelun #Greenman vs. Lorbabla #Greenman vs. Giringa #Greenman vs. Red Rock #Greenman vs. Sanda #Greenman vs. Sibilegon #Greenman vs. Zarizon #Greenman vs. Flasher #Greenman vs. Stegodzillas #Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus #Greenman vs. Yasugon #Greenman vs. Gorilla #Greenman vs. Spider II #Greenman vs. Jilarji #Greenman vs. Akumon #Greenman vs. Kappalge #Greenman vs. Kyupatto #Greenman vs. Hotter #Greenman vs. Cross-Dressing Kaijin #Greenman vs. Minilla #Greenman vs. Fonshuragon #Greenman vs. Ninja Kaijin #Greenman vs. Magic Kaijin #Greenman vs. Tonchiki #Greenman vs. Pattern Kaijin #Greenman vs. Maoh Cast Appearances Monsters *Garamedon *Antguirus *Gejiru *Gaira *Bullpull *Tsunojiras *Stock *Valingar *Megahertz *Dragonda *Totsaurus *Danbaraki *King Takoras *Gabara *Gyaron *Mohtles *Bulguerrilla *Alien Dorok *Spider *Foksaurus *Blanca *Iho Killer *Gowarackdon *Jairock *Danketto *Seguro No. 1 *Inbelun *Lorbabla *Giringa *Red Rock *Sanda *Sibilegon *Zarizon *Red Flasher *Blue Flasher *Stegodzillas *Alien Tiborus *Yasugon *Gorilla *Spider II *Jilarji *Akumon *Kappalge *Kyupatto *Hotter *Cross-Dressing Kaijin *Minilla *Fonshuragon *Ninja Kaijin *Magic Kaijin *Tonchiki *Pattern Kaijin *Alter Ego Maoh *Maoh, the Devil King Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Greenman *Green Call Video Releases Toho Company Ltd. (2008) *'Return of the "Good Morning" Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman BOX' *Released: 2008 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70/74 minutes run time (disc 1/2), 3 discs, box set *Features: **'Disc 1:' Go! Godman, Godman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Godman's battles), Godman Monster List **'Disc 2:' Go! Greenman, Greenman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Greenman's battles), Greenman Monster List **'Disc 3:' Go! Godman (2008), Making of Go! Godman (2008), Godman Karaoke Hall Trivia *Many of the monsters in this show originally made appearances in either Toho films, Assault! Human, or Go! Godman. However, many of their suits had to be modified or repaired. **Gabara's suit is notably different, and appears to have a flatter face. His skin is bright green, similar to his appearance in All Monsters Attack, but he still lacks his ginger hair, and his chest is a duller shade of yellow. **Danketto is missing his trademark speaker-like wings, and his bright blue suit is more dull in color. **Totsaurus' suit appears to have had mild repairs done to it, and its 'feather wig' has more detail to it. **The Gargantua costumes in this show are in very poor condition. Not only do the suits look like they are rotting (despite a new paint job), but tears can clearly be seen in the legs. *** battling Minilla]]Sanda has a new head and wig, and can spray out a mist which makes people sleepy. ***Gaira, like Sanda, also has a new head and wig. **The Minilla suit in this show is brand new (and looks very cheaply built) and is not an actual suit from any of the Godzilla films. **Red Rock's suit's legs had to be cut off (most likely due to rot) and were replaced by a long, black undergarment worn by the suit actor. **A Flasher costume and Flasher Red Eye costume from Assault! Human were reused in Greenman, with the blue-headed Flasher's red chest straps being removed. References Category:Television Series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kyodai Hero Category:Crossovers